Entwine
by sherlolly29belle
Summary: MG2018! AU. [The kidnapping didn't happen.] Shancai and Ahsi decided to end their relationship in London. They spent a night together, knowing that it would be the last. DaomingSi had always been bad at letting go. After years of separation, he finally found her again but now with a surprise. This is their journey of finding the love they once lost. [Multi-chap]
1. Prologue

**ENTWINE**

* * *

 _ **BEIJING AIRPORT:**_

"Fai!"

A young mother with short bob cut hair called. Her 3-year old son was wearing a blue jacket and red beanie. The young boy was running around, enjoying the many people walking at the airport.

Upon hearing his mother's voice, the young boy stopped running and looked at his mother. "Mama!"

The mother quickly picked up the boy and pinched his nose. "You naughty boy! I told you not to run too far from mama."

Fai smiled sweetly and placed his hands on his mother's cold cheek. "So cold, Mama!"

She smiled and hugged the boy closer. "Is it? Here let mama hug you."

The young boy giggled upon getting squeeze. "Mama! Nooo!"

"Shancai!"

The young mother turned and looked behind her son. "QingHe, what took you so long?"

QingHe walked faster and handed the tickets to Shancai.

Shancai put down Fai and received the tickets. She checked the names and placed them in her bag.

QingHe picked up Fai and worriedly looked at Shancai. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I really want to come with you both. It won't be easy to look after a baby and yourself while you're busy working."

Shancai smiled and patted QingHe's arms. "I'll be fine. Don't worry!"

"Are you? It's London, Shancai." QingHe stated sadly. "I know you have bad memories of London."

Shancai stared at QingHe and smiled softly. "They were not all bad." She gently touched Fai's head. "London gave me Fai."

QingHe's expression changed playful. "Actually, it's Da-"

"Don't." Shancai stopped him. "I don't wanna hear his name, QingHe."

QingHe looked away shyly. "Sorry."

"Unkie Qine! No cry!" Fai started pulling QingHe's hair.

"Ow! Not to hard, Fai!"

Shancai laughed. She gently pulled Fai's fingers aways from her friend's hair and took the boy. "Stop that Fai! You'll turn Uncle QingHe bald!"

The boy giggled and tried to reach at QingHe's hair again.

"You can go now, QingHe. LiZen will be worried if you'll be late at your dinner appointment." Shancai said.

QingHe nodded. "You promised to come back before our wedding, right?"

She nodded. "It's just a 2-week trip. I'll be back before you know it." Shancai tightened her hold to Fai and looked at the boy's face. "Are you ready, Fai?"

The young boy excitedly nodded and waved his two arms. "Yeah!"

Shancai laughed. His son and his loud antics. He always makes her smile. "We'll be going now, QingHe. See you in 2 weeks."

QingHe nodded and watched the mother and son walk away. "See you both in 2 weeks. Have a safe trip, Shancai, Fai!

"Bu-bye Unkie QiNe!" Fai cheerfully waved his hands. "BUH-BYE!"

As the two fade in the crowd, QingHe sighed and prayed that the 2-week business trip won't be too hard for Shancai. London will be much colder than Shanghai this time of the year.

* * *

 _ **LONDON;**_

"What is this?" DaomingSi frowned and glared at the papers in front of him.

The Accounting Head swallowed and bowed. "Forgive us Chairman Daoming. Our department made a mistake on the calculation. We really thought that the lost won't be too great."

DaomingSi stood up and threw the papers on the floor. "If apology would be enough, why do we still have rules?!"

"Sir! Forgive us, we promise to rectify this before the start of the next quarter. Please give us another chance." He begged.

DaomingSi sighed and sat back down on his chair. "Fine. One chance." He slowly turned his head and glared at the man. "If you fail, I'll dissolve your whole team."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!"

"Leave." DaomingSi ordered.

DaomingSi watched the man quickyly picked up the thrown papers and rushed out of the room.

Upon the closing of the door, he sighed, leaned back at his chair, closing his eyes.

His mind was still busy thinking about the mistake his employee did. His mother won't be pleased once she sees the report about it.

He tried to relax and let his mind think about the only face that calms him.

Her dark hair, her dark brown eyes, her sweet smile...

 _"Wow! You're amazing, DaomingSi!"_

He smiled upon imagining her spoken words 4 years ago.

He didn't stop himself from thinking about her. In these moments when his eyes were closed and remembering her. These moments were his. They were theirs...and he would exchange a thousand days, just to stay in these memories.

A few knocks on his door snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"Come in."

His secretary stepped inside the room and bowed. "Sir."

"Has she arrived?"

The secretary looked up and nodded. "Yes sir, the airplane landed at noon and they're on their way to their hotel."

DaomingSi frowned. "They? Didn't you tell that she would be travelling alone?"

"She's with a boy, sir." She answered.

"A boy?"

"The record says, that Ms Dong will be arriving with her son, Dong Xin Fai." She explained.

"Son?!" DaomingSi couldn't believe his ears. He stood up and put his coat on. His mind was going crazy. Son? She was gone for years. Untraceable and unseen, then years later after he had finally found her, she has a son?

DaomingSi glared at his secretary as he began giving his orders. "I want everything about this boy reported to me by tomorrow. Every, single, thing."

"Yes sir." The secretary bowed and left the room.

DaomingSi's frown deepened and crossed his arms. "DongShancai...what have you been doing all these years?"

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 _A/N: Yo! Sorry I had to post this. This plot had been running in my head for days. Hope someone liked it. Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 1: Memories]**

* * *

 **HOTEL;**

"Are you cold, Fai?" Shancai asked her son.

They just arrived at the hotel and she had started unpacking. The company which made contract with her hospital was nice enough to make her stay in a good hotel. This place even has a crèche. She wouldn't have to worry whenever she has to leave her son to meet some businessmen.

The young boy shook his head and tried climbing on the bed. "No, mama. Fai's okay ~ "

Shancai smiled and walked to him. She picked him up and sat him on the bed. "There you go."

"Thank you, Mama!" Fai smiled sweetly and crawled toward the center of the bed.

Shancai watched the child slowly stand, when he finally found his balance, he looked around the room and started pointing at things.

"Woooow! Mama's room sooo big! Oh! Looka that!" He pointed at the big window in front of the bed. "Sooo many house!" Fai added excitedly.

Shancai climbed on the bed and sat behind her son. She wrapped him in a warm embrace and looked at where he was pointing. "Yes, Fai. Those are buildings."

"Um!" Fai agreed and turned to his mom. His eyes were full of curiosity. "We go there, mama?"

Shancai nodded excitedly. "Yes of course! Then we'll visit a museum and watch street shows!"

"Street-shows?" Fai asked confusedly. His head turning from side to side. Suddenly his eyes brightened up and jumped. "Fai love shows!"

Shancai laughed. This was why she needed Fai here in London. His innocence would help her forget about the painful things this place made for her.

She let go of her son and went back to unpacking her things. Her son found the pillows interesting and started playing with them. He is really enjoying the place.

She totally understands the child. Growing up in a small village in Hunan Province would make the city of London looks like a dream. With its tall buildings, colorful streets and the crowd surrounding it. She really made a good decision of having this trip with her son.

Though they also travel to Beijing from time to time to visit QingHe and LiZen. This trip would be the first time they had overseas.

She stopped unpacking and watched her child play on the bed. Watching him smile always reminds her of 'him'.

She never say his name out loud but she has never forgotten. How could she? When the best parting gift he gave her is someone that she sees every day.

Xin Fai. _Xin_ which means heart and mind. And _Fai_ which means the beginning.

He is the symbol of their new beginning.

Though in Shancai's heart, that love has long ended when they decided to separate, their son, brought her a new beginning. It might not be a romantic love but it's still love nonetheless. Her motherly heart will never feel regretful for having Fai. He is her savior.

Four years ago, they decided to part ways. He decided to save his family and sacrificed their love.

She never blamed him. She had always loved him for his resolute and brave heart.

* * *

 _ ****FLASHBACK****_

 _It was dawn. As they sat down on the bed, DaomingSi leaning lazily at the headboard, with her lying in front of him, in his embrace, they could see the sky slowly changed its color._

 _It was a long and eventful night._

 _Shancai somehow laughed at the idea that she actually asked DaomingSi to wait for five years for her, when it only took her months to give in._

 _But that was then. Months ago, they had time. Months ago they were planning their forever._

 _Their forever only lasted for less than 24 hours and it will be ending soon._

 _"Do you regret it?"_

 _She heard him say. He sounded resigned. Her heart broke every time she felt defeat in his voice. Her knight had finally laid down his sword. He could no longer protect her._

 _Shancai shook her head and stared at their entwined hands on top of the blanket. "Never."_

 _"Meeting you...always makes me wonder, what would have been if I was not a Daoming." He smiled bitterly. "If maybe, I was just an ordinary son of an office worker."_

 _Shancai could clearly feel the pain in his words. She didn't say anything and gently moved her thumb to caress the hand that was holding her._

 _"It wouldn't have been this hard to fall in love." He added._

 _Shancai borrowed deeper to his embrace, burying her face to the crook of his neck. "We wouldn't have met." She smiled sadly as she tried to remember his face the first time their gazes met. "You wouldn't have broken my phone. I wouldn't have met you and I am positive I wouldn't have kicked you..." She took a deep breath and spoke softly. "...and you wouldn't have fallen in-love with me and we would have never been together."_

 _DaomingSi smiled at the memory. Who would have thought that he would fall deeply to the girl who kicked his face?_

 _"I regret nothing." She said. Her voice full of determination._

 _The determination that made her the only woman to own his heart._

 _He looked down at her. Her dark hair covering his chest. Her soft voice sounded deafening in the hotel room. He could hear her every words._

 _"I'll always be thankful that I met you, DaomingSi." She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the heart beating behind her. "I'm thankful for the happy memories and the love you gave me. It will always be better than not having these feelings at all."_

 _DaomingSi closed his eyes and let go of her hand to tightly embrace her. He wanted to drown in her, to forget about everything and listen to her voice his whole life._

 _"It would have been short, but they were beautiful memories." She added._

 _"Dong Shancai..." He whispered softly to her hair. Trying to memorize her smell and saved her warmth. "Dong Shancai..." He said her name like a prayer, wanting so much for everything to just stop so they can stay in this moment._

 _Shancai swallowed and held the arms embracing her closer. "I love you, DaoMingSi."_

 _DaomingSi sobbed and buried his face to her hair. His tears flowing freely. I love you. He waited for a long time for her to say those words. They are finally his and he doesn't even have the courage to say it back._

 _Because telling her I love you would not make things better._

 _He would still leave her when the sun rises. And the words would be meaningless._

 _He could feel her own tears falling to his arms._

 _This is the end of their story. One last night of love and passion and they have finally reached the peak._

 _DaomingSi shifted her body and looked straight to her eyes. "Remember this Shancai..." He tried so hard to speak with his tears and his voice breaking in each spoken words. "You...are...my life."_

 _Shancai smiled and nodded. Face covered in tears._

 _DaomingSi smiled bitterly and kissed her trembling lips. "Today...my heart...dies with you."_

 _She kissed him back as passionately as she can. With all the strength left in her body she wanted to love him._

 _For the last time, that night, they were lovers._

 _ ****End of Flashback****_

* * *

"Mama?"

"Huh?" Fai's worried voice disrupted her thoughts. "What is it, love?"

The toddler crawled toward his mom. Upon reaching Shancai, he slowly stood on his small feet and wiped something on her face. "Why cry, mama? You got ouch?"

Shancai's eyes widened in surprised. She didn't even realize that her tears were falling.

The boy's eyes started to tear up. "Mama, no cry..."

Shancai smiled and pulled Fai to an embrace. "No, love. Mama is not crying!"

Fai returned her embrace. "Okay."

As she held her son, Shancai felt a bit embarrassed that the boy had to see her tears. She has to stop acting like a heart-broken teenager.

She smiled and pulled her son away to look at his face. "Are you hungry? Do you want some ice cream?"

The young boy's face brightened up and started jumping happily. "Yeah! Yeah! Ice cream!"

Shancai laughed and picked up the boy. "Let's go!"

Fai nodded and hugged his mother's neck. "Go go mama!"

She smiled and the two both left the hotel room.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 _A/N: Please read and review! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise]  
**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of .

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Collide

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 3: Collide]  
**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of .

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Foreshadowing

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 5: The Interlude]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of .

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5: The Interlude

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 5: The Interlude]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6: Trembling Hearts

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 6: Trembling Hearts]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 7: Nightmares]  
**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 8: Hope

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 8: Hope]  
**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9: Before the Storm

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 9: Before the Storm]  
**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10: Stepping Up

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 10: Stepping Up]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11: Dream

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 11: Dream]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12: Closer

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 12: Closer]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 13: Choices

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 13: Choices]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 14: Tremble

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 14: Tremble]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15: Broken

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 15: Broken]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 16: Encore

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 16: Encore]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 17: Chorus

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 17: Chorus]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 18: Entwine

**ENTWINE**

 **[Chapter 18: Entwine]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 19: Epilogue 1, Closure

**ENTWINE - [Chapter 19: Epilogue 1, Closure]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue 2, Our Journey

**ENTWINE – Epilogue 2**

 **[Chapter 20: Our Journey]**

* * *

Due to re-posting of other people of this fic. I have decided to remove this chapter of Entwine.

Please check my profile to get the link of where the whole fic was posted. Thank you.


End file.
